Because of You!
by Spike Xander's Drink
Summary: A one shot about Inu Yasha and Kouga as roommates, friends and lovers.  Just a Short lemon lime and sugjestive thing about the two! Flames Welcomed.  Kinda a song fic...


Because of You

An Inu Yasha FanFiction

Inu Yasha walked down the steps of his fathers mansion barely catching the bus that would take him to the PRIVATE school he convinced his father he should go to. When Inu Yasha made it on he saw no empty seats except by the one person he knew at the school.

Naraku Tamigachi whose father was a client of Inu Yasha's dad, and a courter of Inu Yasha, who had announced publicly that he was a beta three years ago. So naturally Inu Yasha's dad reacted with calm, but told Inu Yasha that if he was to take a mate while he was still alive it would be Naraku, or no one.

So Inu Yasha had not turned down Naraku...yet. Inu Yasha's plan was to let his father die, then take a mate that he loved, instead of one forced upon him. So Inu Yasha reluctantly took a seat beside Naraku, who had greeted him with a smile and wrapping his arm around Inu Yasha's shoulders. Inu Yasha brushed it away with an unattractive snort and a roll of his eyes.

"Yasha, dear, what ever has gotten into you?" asked Naraku with faux innocence

"So you must of talked to my father recently." Inu Yasha questioned Naraku icily completely ignoring the question.

"Yes."

"That explains it." Inu Yasha nodded to himself then looked away. That's when he caught his eye.

A boy with amazingly tanned skin and long chocolate brown hair that was up in a pony-tail, and still fell past his shoulder blades. He wore a school uniform as all kids did here, but his was more, personalized it seemed. His pant's were tight around his thighs and what Inu Yasha could only think off as a perfectly sculpted ass, then the legs flared out around the boys ankles, hiding all but the tips of a pair of brown fur lined leather flip-flops. His white shirt was untucked and the first four buttons where undone, giving a teasing glimpse of a sculpted chest lightly dusted with chocolate hair.

The boy turned his head and their eyes meant. Golden orbs meant ocean blue's and the two different sets of eyes locked together in a different level then anything on the physical realm.

The bus that Inu Yasha and most others were on came to a stop outside of the dorms the guys would be staying at. Inu Yasha ran off the bus and away from those deep blue orbs he was drowning in and the slimy darkness that slide around him, in other words Naraku.

~!~

Inu Yasha was carrying a pile of books he got at orientation from all of his teachers. He was on his way up to his dorm room, when he caught scent of Naraku he quickly turned down a hallway to his right.

Inu Yasha practically jogged down the hallway until he hit a solid mass. Inu Yasha's books flew around and hit the ground.

"Watch where your going you-" Inu Yasha cut himself off when he looked up to see the boy from the bus. Inu Yasha blushed and looked away, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's good. You need any help?" The chocolate haired boy asked

"Uh, sure." Inu Yasha said when the chocolate haired boy bent and picked up half of Inu Yasha's books,

"By the way," The boy said, "my name is Missa Kouga."

"I am-" Inu Yasha started, but was cut of

"Sato Inu Yasha. Your brother is, well, acquaintances with my tribes miko."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, through my friend Miroku."

"That pervy monk?"

Inu Yasha smiled and nodded. By now the two had made it to the dorms not even noticing that they had exited the building and walked across the grounds.

"So what's your sub-davision?"

"Building C."

"Me too!"

"What floor?" Inu Yasha asked his new found friend who lived in the same dorm building.

"Three."

"Cool me too!" Inu Yasha getting excited and dropping his load of books. Kouga chuckled at the boy who was now blushing in embarrassment, bending down Inu Yasha picked up his books.

The two walked in and got in the elevator to go up to the third floor, making small talk about there family and what was expected of them. Inu Yasha had learned that Kouga's father owned an entire chain of American reasturaunts called Sonic, and that Kouga was a painter. Kouga learned that Inu Yasha's father was a lawyer and that Inu Yasha was an actor, singer, and liked to write.

The two talked until they arrived on the third floor. The two continued to talk for while until Inu Yasha shoved all the books into Kouga's arms and pulled out his key to his room. then kouga started to chuckle ironically.

Inu Yasha turned, "What's up?"

"Your room is number C3#35." It wasn't a question

"Yeah so?" Inu Yasha asked not getting the hint that was dropped,

"Never mind." Inu Yasha shrugged it off and led the way into the room, Kouga came in and kicked of his shous then flopped down on the bed oposite the one Inu Yasha had set his books on.

When Inu Yasha had noticed his new friend hadn't left, he spun, "You can leave now!"

"Well you cant very well kick your roommate out can you?"

Inu Yasha blinked, then it struck him like a ton of red bricks, "Oh."

~!~

Kouga slipped into the bathroom with a towel and turned the nob in the shower until the water was on and a little bit more warmer then luke-warm. He slid down his boxer exposing his hard member. Kouga sighed knowing exactly why his little morning problems had become such big ones. Inu Yasha, his beta roommate, who was still sound asleep inside the main room of their three room standard dorm room.

Kouga opened the door and peeked out a little and gasped. Inu Yasha was kneeling on his bed with a very life like shaped up his ass. Inu Yasha's hand was wrapped around the part sticking out of his opening and moving it back and forth.

Kouga's hand went down to his cock and started to work it to the speed of Inu Yasha's . suddenly Inu Yasha shouted out, "Oh, Kouga yes, yes please harder. Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, Kouga! Kouga, WAKEUP!"

~!~

Kouga bolted up in bed hitting heads with the subject of his erotic dreams, causing Inu Yasha to fall into Kouga's lap.

"Oh!" Inu Yasha blushed when he felt Kouga's hard member pressed into his ass, Kouga however just moaned and grabbed the younger teen's hips and pressed Inu Yasha futher into his lap.

Inu Yasha just gazed up at Kouga's face, "Kouga?" he asked lightly for the attention of the other boy.

"Yes."

"Are you, are you atracted to me?"

"Yes Inu Yasha, and I am sorry for the position, but please, just let me-stay in this position."

"One condition Kouga."

"And that would be?" Kouga opened his eyes worriedly

"Give me a sexy, sexy, like it is the last thing you'll ever do sexy kiss."

Kouga instantly obliged, crushing his lips to the ones of Inu Yasha, who nearly imedately opened his mouth for kouga, moaning loudly into kouga's cavern.

"Yes!" Inu Yasha cried when Kouga shifted to press his erection againts Inu Yasha's. Suddenly Inu Yasha's eyes went wide, "NO stop Kouga please!"

Kouga glanced at Inu Yasha who had begun to cry. "Inu Yasha, it's okay what we are doing is all right." Kouga promised Inu Yasha who gave a laugh through his tears,

"No, honey, I know that, but I don't want you to have to leave my life. My dad hates my life 'choices'," Inu Yasha added air-quotes to the word, "and he'll only let me mate Naraku while he is alive." Inu Yasha explained bringing his hands up to Kouga's face.

"But," Kouga instantly protested, "if you mated with me you'd be mine, belong to my family, your dad cant do anything! We could make up a story about how you said no and I forced you!"

"No," Inu Yasha shook his head, "My dad trained me, even if you are a full demon, I could fight you off if I needed to." Inu Yasha rubbed kouga's face with his hands, "No, you and me, we need to stay friends, just friends, no more, and I pray to the gods no less!"

Kouga looked hard at the younger half demon, "Very well. But I wont give up, during Chirstmas break I'll go to your father beg him to let me court you! I'll give him gifts, you gifts, and any one else. I'll win them over."

Inu Yasha looked away from Kouga, "I hope to the gods your right."

~!~

Thanksgiving break came and gone, Kouga was on the bus back to his dorm, were he would be able to see his Inu Yasha. His future mate. He was practically bouncing on the walls. Kouga leaped up as the bus came to a stop, running to the front of the bus his two friends from his tribe following behind him. Kouga ran to his dorm room ready to see Inu Yasha, who had stayed for break. Kouga burst in the door.

"You!" a tall silver haired Inu Lord yelled, "You perverted my sons mind."

"Papa, no!" Inu Yasha stepped in front of Kouga, "Papa, how did he pervert my mind?"

The demon lord did not reply only glared at Kouga.

"You tell me, NOW!" Inu Yasha pointed at his father, a side of dominance coming out of him, his father winced slightly taken back.

"Please Inu Yasha, don't try to play dumb. When you called my saying you did not want a mate, I knew you were lying, I knew you found a dominate, one that wanted you so much like I wanted your mother."

Inu Yasha back stepped as the two others in the room gaged his rections, first suprise had taken over, then sadness, then anger graced his features putting a fire in his eyes that made him even more atractive.

"Then why, in the name of Hecate do you dare to say I cannot mate him, and if you wanted mother so much, why isn't she here?" Inu Yasha looked at his father then at his roomate, "Papa, everything I have done, has been for you, all of it! This," Inu Yasha made a wild gesture with his hands, "this is for you."

"Inu Yasha..." the Inu lord took a step forward

"No!" Inu Yasha moved away, then another presence graced the room.

"Father," another voice said coldly, "I have always thought you to be selfish. Kouga, I am sorry it didn't work out between you and my brother. Brother, come, I'll send some one to get your stuff later."

Inu Yasha grabbed his jacket, a feminen leather duster, and followed his brother, not meeting any of the sets of eyes in the room.

~!~

Inu Yasha walked out of the 24 hour coffe shop that he went to to work on his novels. Sipping his blended soy carmel-chai latte, he search in his messanger bag trying to find his cell. Suddenly he ment a familar mass of solid flesh.

"Oh!" InuYasha's frozen coffee flew all over him.

"Sorry, dude, here let me buy you a new one?"

"No it's fine," Inu Yasha looked up and was met with the sight of his high school roomate, Kouga, "Kouga..."

Kouga looked at Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha, is that you?"

"Yeah, wow! I did not expect to see you here!" Inu Yasha surveyed the lone wolf demon, "And..Oh. My. Gods. You cut your hair!"

"Uh..." Kouga smiled, "Yeah last week, it was to hard to maintain."

"But it was beutiful!"

"Yeah but in my job it was just to hard to deal with."

"Oh yeah?" the inu's eye brows went up, "And what do you do?"

Kouga smiled, "I am a layer, and I have started to make several painting sails to major galleries."

"Cool!" Inu Yasha said happily glad his almost lover finally sold his paintings.

"What about you?" Kouga started to pry.

"Oh, um well I am working on finding a new job, because I just got out of college for an English teaching degree, and I am working on my second novel. And on Saturdays and Sundays, and every other friday night I sing at a country club, Fridays and Saturdays youth club, Sundays formal dinners." Inu Yasha answered

"Oh what club?" Kouga asked

"The Johnson-King Country Club." Inu Yasha smiled at Kouga, then suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Kouga asked in concern

"My cell...vibrate." Inu Yasha blushed as he pulled it out of his pocket, reading the text message he had just received.

"Oh well um, I gotta go...so um...What's your number?"

Kouga and Inu Yasha exchanged numbers and went their oposite ways.

~!~

Inu Yasha shuddered as he walked down the alley way, hearing a noise he turned an was ment with nothing, so turning again he began to walk. Suddenly a cold hard peice of metal came down on the back of his head everything went blurry then.

Inu Yasha woke up later lying naked on a bed, and tied down. Looking around he saw nothing until a figure walked torwards him, "Hello, Inu Yasha, 'meber me?"

Naraku slinked towards him, "Well, let us have some fun, or at least fun for me..."

All Inu Yasha could do was try not to scream...or cry.

~!~

Inu Yasha peaked out the curtain and smiled evry one he invited was here, Naraku, Kouga, his Father, his brother, even his step mom. Inu Yasha had never told any one, but after he was hit he took pictures of himself, after Naraku had raped him, after his dad had hit him, or his step mom, or his brother pushed him (when the two where kids, mind you).

Hoping Kouga got the message that he needed help Inu Yasha took his place behind the curtain. The lights died down and the chatter had stopped, every one that was here on Sundays came specifically for this. To hear Inu Yasha sing.

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did,_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery,_

_I will not break, the way you did you fell so hard,_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far..."_

Inu Yasha took of his sunglasses that hid his face showing the bruise that Naraku had left only two weeks ago, still in it's freshest and most painful state. In the crowd Naraku flinched as an audible gasp went through the crowd.

Inu Yasha ignored the crowd, and kept singing.

_"Because _of_ You, I never stray to far from the sidewalk,_

_Because _of_ You, I learned to play on the safe side so I dont get hurt,_

_Because _of_ You, I find it hard to trust not only me, but every on around me_

_Because _of_ You...I am afraid."_

Inu Yash untied the sash at his waiste and let his green performing robe fall to the floor. His now naked body sported only the bruises that still mared his perfect skin.

_" I loose my way, and it's not to long before you point it out,_

_I can not cry, because I know that's weekness in your eyes,_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't posibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with!"_

Inu Yasha stepped of the stage and walked up to Naraku the slide show started playing behind him, showing every bruise he has ever had that was cause by another person.

_"Because _of _You, I never stray to far from the sidewalk,_

_Because _of_ You, I learned to play on the safe side so I dont get hurt,_

_Because _of_ You, I find it hard to trust not only me, but every on around me_

_Because _of_ You...I am afraid."_

Inu Yasha started crying, while singing and Kouga and Sessomaru both started to growl at Naraku.

_"I watched you die... I heard you cry evry night in your sleep_

_I waatched you die in youuur sleeep_

_I was so young you should have know better than to lean on me,_

_I was to young for you to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain_

_You never saaaw me. _

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!"_

The music came to a stop and went slow and soft but it almost drowned out the voice of Inu Yasha, whom was nearly whispeing.

_"...Because _of_ you, I never stray to far from the sidewalk._

_Because _of_ you, Iearned to play on the safe side so I dont get hurt_

_Because _of_ you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but every one around me, _

_Because _of_ you, I am afraid..._

_Because _of_ you, Because _of_ you, ohoh ohhhhhhhhhhh."_

With that Inu Yasha slapped Naraku, and walked back upstage with all his dignity intact.

~!~

The next week, on Saturday Inu Yasha got ready to perform for the teens he would be sing for. When Kouga walked up,

"Hey." Inu Yasha turned,

"Oh, Hey Kouga."

"Inu Yasha, I wanna try now." Kouga blushed under the gaze Inu Yasha gave him eyebrows raised, "I mean...you...wanna go on a date some time, you know to the movies or dinner, or back to my place so I can show you what I can do with a brush?"

Kouga blushed when he relised that last line was not the way he wanted to phrase it.

"I-i mean..." Kouga started again stopped by Inu Yasha's hand on his lips,

"You me your place after the show...and yeah I would really like you to show me what you can do with a brush." smirking and wiggling his eyebrows sugjestively Inu Yasha turned and went to go perform.

~!~

"Wow, that was...wow!" Inu Yasha said laying next to Kouga.

"Oh yeah...so then you're a virgin?"

Inu Yasha smirked, "Well not anymore."

Then both boys were tackling eachother with kisses and love bites.

Oh...and stopped to laugh when Inu Yasha got a text message only with the sound effect of a jail sell being slammed shut.

;)

Reveiw please...first one shot! and first Kouga/Inu Yasha! SO happy turned out better then I thought it would!

Oh and I do own the plot, it won me a prize in a short story compotition...I thought it would be awesome to put it to a song and convey it through Inu Yasha charecters, and I must say I am very satisfied with the result. Anyway, Inu Yasha nor Because of you (Kelly and Reba version) belongs to me legally...unless you count my CD, what I am saying is I make money of either and to sue me would get you no where considering I have exactly 30 cents to my name. Also this story was inspired by an awesome author I cannot remeber the name of right now...but it'll come! That reveiw button...well it either makes me your best friend...or your worst nightmare...like Janus...God of Choice. So make your choice...and REVEIW! FLAMES WELCOME WITH OPEN ARMS!


End file.
